mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigabyte Gaming
WE'VE MOVED TO FANTENDO WIKI. YOU CAN CHECK OUT OUR NEW PAGE THAT'S CONSTANTLY UPDATED HERE. IN THE MEANTIME, THE PAGES ON THIS WIKI WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. '-Sir Colco/ColcoAnimation Studios/GG209, co-founder of Gigabyte Gaming.' Gigabyte Gaming is a company founded in 2015 that produces video games and, rarely, TV shows. Their current systems are the Gamer, the Micro Gamer and the Nintendo Platinum. Games 2015 * Super Mario Moose * Bowser's Story * Mario All-Star Sluggers * Runner Collection * Flappy Swooper * Nabbit's Choose Your Own Adventure Quest * Toadius, General Toadius (Glitched version) 2016 * Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015 * Ghost rage * Mushroom Battlegrounds * Super Mario Smash * Donkey Kong: Revive * Runner Collection Micro * General Toadius Tower Defense * Super Mario Galaxy Micro * Super Mario Adventure (Unreleased) * Be The Boss (Unreleased) * Mario Tennis: Court Chaos (Unreleased) 2017 * Toadius, General Toadius (Fixed version, unreleased) 2018 * Mario Kart 9: ** ''Mario Kart 9: Obsidian'' ** ''Mario Kart 9: Platinum'' Gamer 3rd: * Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales for Gamer 2019 * Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2018 * Crazy Mario Party * Mario Dance-Off * Mario Strikers Kickdown * Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 * Mario Kart Override * Smacktus Arena 2020 * Smacktus Arena 2 Unknown * Mario Kart Gamer (Unreleased) * Tanner * Welcome to Feasel Town (Unreleased) * Mario Tennis: Power Strike (Unreleased) * Mario Sonic Mickey Party (Unreleased) * Wario Land: Money Quest (Unreleased) * Luigi's Latte and Mario's Mocha (Unreleased) * Super Mario Baby Bros. (Unreleased) Rumoured * Mario Dance-Off (released in 2019) * Mario's Block Blast (Unreleased) * Mario Strikers Kickdown (released in 2019) Canceled * Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire * The Three Toads * Spike's Adventure TV Shows and Programmes 2015 * Warioz's Amazing Adventures 2016 * Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade * Mushroom Kingdom Adventures (Unaired) 2018 * Smacktus Adventures 2019 * The Great Gigabyte Gaming Gameshow Unknown * The Life and Times of Toadius: General Toadius's Story (Unaired) Canceled * A Koopaling Life Characters 2015 * Troopa * General Toadius * Phoebe * Toadita * Rob O. Koopa 2016 * Poomba * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Carl the Pickle Wiggler * Boxo Broozer * Tanner * Master Mage 2019 * The Firestone Dragon * Lakitu Professor Unknown * Bill the Llama (Hasn't appeared in game yet) * Spike (Hasn't appeared in game yet) * Emperor Spiker (Hasn't appeared in game yet) Enemies and Bosses 2015 * Spiny Shelled Paratroopa * Pound Boo * Moose Bro * Moose Bowser * Smacktus * Razospike * Drilldig 2016 * Big Bomb Boo * Boo Boom * Sergeant Boo * Metastalker * Eaglehopper (Hasn't appeared in game yet) * Wallcrusher (Hasn't appeared in game yet) * Timed Thwomp (Hasn't appeared in game yet) * Feasel (Hasn't appeared in game yet) 2019 * Smacktus Emperor * Smacktus Guardian * Smacktus Soldier * Smacktus Brawler * Smacktus Archer * Huckit Mud Diver Power-Ups 2015 * Moose Mushroom * Crow Suit * Spike Flower 2016 * Flashlights * Solidify Mushroom * Hammerang (Hasn't appeared in game yet) * Shockwave Orb (Hasn't appeared in game yet) 2017 (unofficial) * Static Mushroom * Jet Boots 2019 * Wind Cloud * Magma Mushroom Systems 2015 * Gamer 2016 * Micro Gamer 2018 * Nintendo Platinum 2019 * TimeStrike Neo (with the help of Power Paintbrush Productions) * Gamer X Cancelled Games and Vaporware See Gigabyte Gaming/List of Cancelled Games and Vaporware for more info Throughout its time as a company, Gigabyte Gaming has several cancelled games. These games were cancelled for various reasons, ranging from not knowing much about the series to not even liking the idea anymore. Gigabyte Gaming Direct See Gigabyte Gaming/Gigabyte Gaming Direct for more info Gigabyte Gaming occasionally host directs revealed new features, DLC, and games. The first direct is set to air January 31, 2016. Gigabyte Gaming History 2015 Other Wikis Gigabyte Gaming is also on the following wikis: * Mega Man fanon Wiki Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Companies Category:Companies Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:2015